Misconception
by jagglebells
Summary: What do you do when the world you so carefully constructed around the ones you love suddenly comes crashing down around you? What if the unthinkable happened?
1. Prologue

"Mis-conception"

**A/N: I'm reposting to make this story better. I like to change my mind** :)

**Summary:** What do you do when the world you so carefully constructed around the people you care about suddenly comes crashing down?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, and this is probably going to be OOC.

* * *

_Prologue _

_August 1990_

She wanted to cry. How did this happen? Well, she knew how it happened, but why did this have to happen to her? It was supposed to be one night. Now she was going to have to live with a lifetime of consequence.

She didn't know _anything_ about him. She knew his name, and that was about the extent of it. She only knew that because she looked through his wallet after she had dressed and quietly snuck from the hotel room. She didn't know his birthday, she doesn't know where he lives, and she doesn't even know what he does for a living. She never did things like this, but there was something about the way he looked at her. _She shivered._ No man had ever looked at her like that. Not one. Not her high school sweetheart, not any of he guys she had fallen in love with, and not the guy she met her sophomore year in college.

She was only supposed to be here for a summer seminar for the bureau, but now…

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She had a decision to make. Find him and tell him, or return home and live with her decision, and then someday, maybe someday they would meet again, and she would be able to tell him all about why she did what she was about to do.

"God help me," she whispered. "Help me get through this."

With her decision made, Carolyn Barek got up from her seat, gave her ticket to the attendant, and boarded the plane back to D.C., hoping beyond reason that she could do this all by herself.

* * *

**A/N: You can let me know what you think. I can take it. I have some direction in which way I want to take this story, but who knows. Like I said, I like to change my mind.**

**Reviews please!!! And Suggestions!!**


	2. Birthday Wishes

**Well, here's chapter 1. It's called "Birthday Wishes". If anybody has any suggestions I will gladly take them. I would like to know where you guys would like to see this story go. Let me know. R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_16 years later _

_March 2007_

_Washington DC_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lexi, happy birthday to you," Three smiling faces sang to her as the sixteen candles on her birthday cake flickered in the darkness. Then, with no hesitation, she took one deep breath, closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candles on her cake. Which, by the way was chocolate, her favorite. Her mother always puts her heart and soul into making her birthday the best day of the year. Every year there was homemade cake, ice cream, a movie and popcorn, and there was always a various assortment of decorations hanging up around the house the morning of her birthday. This year her mother and grandmother had decorated the entire living room with different blue, purple, and green streamers and balloons.

"I hope you took your time and made a good wish," her mother said while cutting the cake into perfect squares. Carolyn Barek had always been classically beautiful. Her olive toned skin, dark eyes, and dark hair always made Lexi think that her mother looked exotically beautiful. Her grandmother, Gwen, looked much like the older version of her mother with dark hair, eyes and a kind smile.

She wanted to tell her what she had wished for, but all that came out was, "You know the rules, I can't tell you if I want it to come true." She looked at Jessica and smiled sadly. Her best friend was the only one who knew what she wished for every year. After sixteen years of wishing it still hadn't come true, but Lexi was an optimist, and she still had hope.

Just then, her grandmother clapped excitedly, "Time to open presents!"

* * *

Carolyn Barek couldn't believe that her baby girl was sixteen. _Sixteen._ There were so many things she could remember doing with Lexi when she was just young. Her first steps, her first word, first day of school. They used to spend days in the park swinging on the swings, and chasing the birds in the park. It all seemed like yesterday. She would be driving soon. She could remember when first learning about her pregnancy how disappointed she was in herself for letting it happen. Every time she looked at her daughter she is brought back to that night almost seventeen years ago, and she is swamped with memories of him. The way he kissed her. Touched her. Loved her. They made love like they had known each other all of their lives._ Where is he? What is he doing now? Is he married? Does he have a family?_ If only Lexi knew how much she looked like her father. 

The sad thing was she only knew his name and some other small things she had researched throughout the years. For fear that Lexi might try to find him, and that she might think badly of her for having a one night stand, she hasn't been brave enough to tell Lexi about the night she was conceived. But never could she regret her daughter. The one good thing that came from that night. To be perfectly honest, he more she thought about it, the more she thought she wasn't ever going to be brave enough to tell her about the man that fathered her.

Walking into the kitchen while Lexi and Jessica were picking out a movie and followed by her mother, Carolyn started cleaning up the kitchen by wiping down the counter, swiping away any crumbs and flour that had been left over from the day's baking adventure.

"Carolyn," her mother started, "When are you going to tell her the truth?"

_We're starting this already? _Every year since Lexi turned 12, her and her mother got into the same argument.

"Mother, I told you I would tell her when I was ready and when I thought she was ready. When are you going to respect my decision to tell her when she's old enough to understand why her father doesn't even knw she exists?" She was getting angry. Her mother just didn't understand, and she was always sticking her nose into other people's business. She meant well, but it was sometimes just down right irritating.

"Well, I'm just saying that Lexi's getting old enough to understand, and she's going to start putting two and two together. You need to tell her." Carolyn rolled her eyes and went back to her task.

"Tell me what?" All eyes were on Lexi.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Don't hold back, and remember I want suggestions from people. Review please...**


End file.
